


Phinks vs. the Sorting Hat

by AriadneKnowsTheWay



Series: 0.0 - Versus [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - No Nen, Alternate Universe - Wizards, First Meetings, Gryffindor Nobunaga, Gryffindor Phinks, Gryffindor Uvogin, HunterxHunter characters but let's put them at Hogwarts, I know what I'm doing I swear, Other, Sorting Hat time, The Beginning, start of friendship - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneKnowsTheWay/pseuds/AriadneKnowsTheWay
Summary: “GRYFFINDOR!” shrieks the Hat, unsettling him.Wasn’t that the House of the brave and pure of heart?Phinks is greatly confused, but apparently the Hat surpasses him in that.
Series: 0.0 - Versus [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2112930





	Phinks vs. the Sorting Hat

Scene one.  
  
“Magcub, Phinks!”  
  
Professor’s Yorkshire voice reaches a wiry blond boy in the front row. With red ears and his face turned toward the floor, he advances toward the Sorting Hat. He sits on the stool, anxious and with sweaty palms. The teacher places the Hat on his head, and the Great Hall in front of him disappears.  
  
Darkness.  
  
The Sorting Hat’s voice.  
  
“Mmmmmmh...”  
  
That doesn’t sound like a good start and Phinks swallows. But it doesn’t sound bad either, so Phinks doesn’t react in an unhinged matter as he usually does but waits, sitting on a stool in front of an audience of kids as nervous as he is that he can’t see.  
  
“I see a lot of impulsiveness in this head. A hint of insecurity”. The Hat falls silent and Phinks tries to remember his guardian’s words about being able to somehow _choose_ his own House, but he can’t because he didn’t really listen to the overly fat and clammy man, busy as he was with absorbing the vastness of Diagon Alley with his eyes.  
  
  
“GRYFFINDOR!” shrieks the Hat, unsettling him.  
  
Wasn’t that the House of the brave and pure of heart?  
  
Phinks stepped off the stool with trembling legs and moves tentatively toward the Gryffindor table, sitting in the first available seat.  
  
He should have calmed down, right? Instead, he feels more sweaty than before. He tries to wipe his hands on his uniform. Any minute someone was going to come and tell him that he couldn’t be there, that he had no right to be there, that there had been a mistake and Phinks wasn’t a wizard, no... there had been a mix-up at the Ministry of Magic and he was listed as such but he wasn’t, and he had to leave immediately, yes, he had to go back to that filthy orphanage in Wales...  
  
  
Someone next to him elbows him, and Phinks curses loudly, ignoring every recommendation to behave “in a proper manner”.  
  
Loud asinine laughter.  
  
“You look awful!” A boy who looks to be about the same age as he looks back at him amused. It’s an expression that’s out of place on a face like his: every single feature hangs downward – the eyes, the eyebrows, the long hooked nose.  
  
Phinks shrugs, suddenly nervous. “Yours isn’t a show either”.  
  
Another laugh, this time a bombastic one, rings out in front of the two young boys.  
  
“You’re so right!” A boy, taller and bigger – it was a wonder he’d found a uniform his size – is laughing heartily across the table from them. Phinks has never seen a Giant in his life, but he figures they must be about the same size. He wonders how he managed to sit at such a low, narrow table.  
  
“Fuck you, Uvo!”  
  
“You didn’t even introduce yourself, Nobu – then I’m the coarse one”. The giant – Uvo? –goes back to looking at Phinks. “He’s Nobunaga, my name is Uvogin”.  
  
No one has come to retrieve Phinks yet, screaming about bureaucratic error. He’s a wizard, for real. He wipes his sweaty palms for the umpteenth time, permanently ruining his uniform pants.  
  
“My name is Phinks”, he murmurs.  
  
“Phinks, huh?” Uvogin is still smiling, and his teeth are huge too – white and sharp. Maybe he really is half-Giant. “You really do have an awful face. Do you have to puke?”  
  
“Yuck, Uvo”, Nobunaga blurts out. “We were freaked out the first year too”.  
  
“Only you, you were afraid they’d put us in different Houses”.  
  
  
Phinks looks at Nobu, with his raven hair tied back in a tail and his crooked eyes, and looks at Uvogin, who’s laughing trying not to tip over his glass of pumpkin juice – and those of the boys unfortunately sitting next to him. He wonders if this is how a friendship is born, and barely smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> Did I really spend the first day of 2021 writing this oneshot? Or this beginning of a long fic? (The situation is still unclear)  
> Anyway. The Phantom Troupe at Hogwarts, with all the setting Rowling created but the characters are the ones we know. This idea had seemed too complicated for me to pull off, especially considering we know almost nothing about almost any character. But then I thought, and that was the turning point: not knowing anything actually can help.  
> Like I said, I don't know if this will be an organic story or a series of oneshots that my brain is birthing (at an alarming rate, by the way). I have an idea for pairings, I've already picked out houses for each member, age is still uncertain but overall yes... for everything else thank goodness for Hunterpedia. And Pottermore.  
> I won't spoil the Houses of each member... but I will say something: the general idea is that not all members come from Hogwarts (this came up thanks to Feitan, who in the manga seems to come from who knows where) but that other schools are involved.  
> So many ideas that I will try to put into practice and implement as best I can, so I can sleep at night.  
> Stay tuned.


End file.
